


Tomorrow The World Ends, Again

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tomorrow the world ends. And the day after that. And the day after that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow The World Ends, Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightxhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rightxhere).



“Tomorrow the world ends. And the day after that. And the day after that.” He is smug as he says it (he knows he has won) and he is more satisfied than ever before. All of his years of hard work are finally paying off.

His loyalty in following his calling for so long is being rewarded: his opposite is suffering the worst kind of torture at his hands, over and over and over again.

He watches the defiance in Tru’s eyes and smiles. “Nothing you do is going to stop it. You’ve seen what’s going to happen yourself – several times over. There’s too much for one person to fix. You’ll be stuck reliving the same day for the rest of eternity.”

“I won’t stop trying until I’m dead,” Tru spits back, hands going to her hips. “Not a moment before.”

His smile widens. “That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say. You see, as long as you keep fighting it, it’s exciting for me. The only way you can stop this is if you die and even then, it’ll keep on going without you.”

Agitated, Tru shakes her head. “Not on my watch it won’t. If it’s the last thing I do, I’ll find a way to set things right. You just wait.”

“Oh, you know I’ll wait. I’ll be watching every useless step you take and every useless move you make. I’ll be there every time the world ends and every time you try to save it. I’ll be there until the end.”

“As will I,” Tru says firmly. “Until the end.”

The final explosion that has ended the world so many times already comes again.

“See you on the flipside,” Jack smirks before the flash of light obliterates everything in sight and suddenly he is jerking awake in his bed. He smiles lazily and slowly gets up to start the day. Again.

Tru should be at the coffee shop on the corner any minute now, and he’s got some watching and taunting to do…


End file.
